


The warrior of the forest and his Titania

by Adsol



Series: Fairy tails many many shenanigans [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, And juvia's a stalker, Angst with a Happy Ending, Backrubs, Bathtub Sex, Because Erza just happens to have one of those outfits, Best Friends, Boys In Love, Bunny Girl, Dorks in Love, Drinking, Edward playing the father and big brother role, Epic Bromance, Erza loves cake, Erza loves messing with Edward, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Kinda, Love Letters, Love at First Sight, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Natsu is a idiot, Nipple Licking, Older Man/Younger Woman, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Alvarez Teikoku | Alvarez Empire Arc, Swearing, The tenrou island thing was wierd, Time Skips, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Waiting for the one you love, Weddings, Yearning, and Edward, but we love them anyway, eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-08-03 02:16:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16317239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adsol/pseuds/Adsol
Summary: Most know the tale of how Lucy joined the fairy tail guild but what if another person joined the same day she did this is the tale of Edward longdas the warrior of the forest watch as he finds his place in the guild and fights for his woman all the while trying to not loose his sanity due to the guild.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I wanted to try something different by making a fairy tail oc fanfic so this may or may not end well ah well only one way to find out.

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for magic use_**

**At the entrance to the guild**

**Edwards pov**

I arrived at the entrance to magnolia seeking the fairy tail guild it is after all a very old dream of mine to work with the greatest mages in the land I mean it's better then those phantom lord shmuks. I kept on walking taking in the sounds of the town it seemed like a nice enough place although I couldn't help but feel something of about it then again I have lived in woodland areas all my life you see my magic is based around nature and as such I'm at my strongest when in a forest in a place like this I'm pretty decent but in a forest I am king ah well enough about me being full of myself time to go join a guild.

I entered the doors to fairy tail only to see the last thing I thought they were all fighting each other using magic and fists to handle one another I kept on walking until I got to the bar and met a white haired woman asking me "what can I do for you sir you seem like you need something" I said "I was hoping to join the guild if that's ok" I stopped a dude from landing on us I looked at him only to think **wait is he naked** that was when the woman at the bar said "by all means you can join I'll just need your name and magic type" I said "my name is Edward longdas and my magic type is that of nature control" she muttered my name while writing it down say "welcome to the guild Edward please just let me stamp you" I was at first confused but she explained it was to get the guild logo on me so I exposed my right hand so she could stamp it she said "now your a member sorry that they're fighting again" I said "it's fine I take it this usually happens around here" she said "every day I'm Mirajane Strauss by the way" I said "nice to meet you Mirajane" she said "please call me Mira everyone does" I said "I will so have any jobs come in that I could take" before she could answer a man who I recognized as Gray fullbuster said "why don't we challenge the new kid to test his skills" I said "ok".


	2. Chapter 2

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for magic use_**

**Edwards pov**

I stood ready to face all the guild members excluding Natsu and Wakaba who were both unconscious Gray said "it's not to late to back out now young blood" I said "and why would I do that" he said "fair enough" Loke was the first to charge for me  **ok got to handle this with as little magic as possible don't want to show of my cards too soon** I held out my hand **_nature control: great oak pummeling_** my spell summoned up a gigantic wooden fist sending Loke and some of the others flying Elfman tried to get me from behind but I had just the thing for him  _ **nature control: Arbor binding**_ he was then wrapped up by countless tree branches I heard Gray say  _ **Ice make slide**_ ****Before I knew it the floor beneath me froze I jumped using some of my branches to grapple to a wooden beam and it gave me a chance to swing down and kick him he said "so we're gonna settle this with fists huh well then come at me" I gave him a left hook thinking **to easy** he invested everything into guarding his left allowing me to get his right sending him onto the ground he then went for a leg sweep that got me on the ground I got on top of him and started punching him I was about to finish everything of when suddenly a big booming voice said "ENOUGH" I looked up to see a gigantic looking man who did not look happy I thought  **good job I have a spare pair of underwear.**

Me and the others in the guild hall were completely frightened by the sight infront of us that was when he all of a sudden shrank down to the size of a little kid even despite the fact that his features made him look like a old man he went on about how the magic council had been giving him a lot of trouble lately especially because of Natsu and Happy's most recent escapade along with the new girl Lucy he finished his explanation asking me and Lucy to come to the bar. Makarov said to us "ok first of all it's so nice to meet you both and second those were some damn fine move's son" I said "thank you sir" he said "now that your both introduced let's send you both on jobs" Natsu suddenly stormed of something about a fellow member going missing letting Lucy go with him makarov said "ok than Gray" as If by magic (no pun intended) he appeared makarov said "take the new blood on a job will you and put some damn clothes will you" he said while getting his clothes on "fair enough".


	3. Chapter 3

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for magic use_**

**On the road out of magnolia**

**Edwards pov**

Me and Gray left magnolia to go for my first job from the sounds of it all we had to do was clear out a group of bandit's from a village they took over that was when Gray asked "hey longdas how old are you" I said "I'm 18 right now back at you fullbuster how old are you" he said "I'm 19 right now" after that we walked a bit more when I said "hey if we're going to work together I want you to call me by my first name" he said "that sounds reasonable in fact everyone is on a first name basis at the guild" I said "fair enough now how much further to these bandit's" he pointed forward's indicating we weren't far off. 

We got to the village with the bandit's with me saying "God this place looks like a mess" Gray said "fortunately we don't need to worry about collateral" I clapped my hands together saying "oh fuck yes" he had a smile before running ahead he said "let's see who can beat the most looser buys the winner's drinks when we get back" I said "ok now we're talking" I ran ahead seeing one of them already **_nature control: great oak pummeling_** my attack sent them flying with me saying "that's one" I turned around to punch one of them in the jaw and kicking another in the stomach saying "that's three" I ran ahead to find some more while lifting my hand up **_nature control: leaf blade_** I brought out a giant leaf with the bandits saying "aw what's a leaf gonna oh God" I swung the leaf that was like a broad sword slicing there axes in half with them saying "please we're sorry" I just kicked them saying "make that six" after that Gray returned to me saying "your pretty good but I got four" I said "six" he grunted saying "you win but damn your good" I gave him a high five saying "your pretty good yourself Gray honestly I can see why guild work is so popular now a days that was fun" he chuckled saying "ohit is now let's get home so I can remove that whole bet thing" I said "what like you just removed your clothes" he looked down realising he had in fact striped down with him looking embarrassed.

Me and him got back to the guild hall with everyone welcoming us back that was when Mirajane asked "how'd it go you two" Gray said to her "I'll tell you something the new guy has skills he even beat me in taking them down" I said "it was nothing I just got lucky" that was when makarov came down saying "I hear your first job went well" I said "yeah I did but as I said to Gray guild work is fun" Mirajane said "that's the spirit" all the while Gray looked down saying "I guess I have to buy you that drink" I said "let's buy eachother one after all I couldn't have done it on my own" after that me and him paid for the drinks while laughing about various things such as Natsu being a idiot or Elfman ranting about how he's a real man with him eventually saying "you know Edward I get the feeling this is the start of a beautiful friendship" he gigled at the end as he was quite clearly drunk I said "yeah I can see it too *hic up* Gray" I also was drunk which prompted us both to carry on drinking well into the night.

* * *

**The next morning**

I awoke from my sleep with a pounding headache saying "uhh what the hell happened last night" Mirajane came up saying "what didn't happen it seems" I looked back to see a medium sized tree had grown in the guildhall I asked "how did that get there *hic up* Mira" she said "you made it silly saying that it was a gift to the guild than you went outside and urinated on the doorframe" I said "oh fuck no one saw did they" Loke said "oh we all saw" I her my head on the table saying "for the love of God kill me now" **why always me.**

After I had over come the hangover I had i went to meet Mira to ask about any jobs she had that was when I tripped on something I looked down to hear "oh hey Edward how's it going hehehe" Gray was still drunk with me saying "why are you on the floor" he said "what no I'm not I'm in my bed" I pulled him up asking Elfman "could you take him to a quiet place just so he can rest it seems our resident Ice mage hasn't quite recovered yet" he said "it's a real man's job to help people I'll do it" that was when I asked Mira "hey Mira you don't have any work for me" she said "your not to go out on jobs today give you time to get over your hangover" I said "ah come on Mira what good am I if I don't get any work done" she said "masters orders go for a walk or something just no jobs for today". 


	4. Chapter 4

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for magic use_**

**Edwards pov**

**Three weeks later**

Three weeks after the whole drinking incident I had started doing more jobs around he guild which only built up my reputation I had gotten to know the others a bit more although today would change everything for me one because this was when things would start getting messy but it was the day I would meet a very special woman. I heard Loke running in screaming "guy's Erza's coming back" him saying that made all of the others run about like headless chicken's I asked Mirajane "who's Erza" she was about to answer when suddenly a woman carrying a horn came in saying "where's the master" Mirajane told her "he's out right now at a meeting right now" I had a look at the other woman with the first trait I noticed being her long crimson hair that combined with her slim figure and brown eyes I'd say she was the ideal woman she though said "Natsu Gray your both with me we've got a situation with the Eisenwald guild" upon hearing that Wakaba and the others commented on the fact that Erza might have just formed the strongest team in Fairy tails history while she dragged them away Mirajane said to me and Lucy "could you two go with them even if it is just to keep Natsu and Gray from killing eachother" I said "sure".

We got to the train station with me, Gray, Natsu, Lucy and Happy already being there I asked "what's taking Erza so long" that was when she came along with a massive trunk saying "I'm here now let's go" Lucy freaked out saying "HOW MUCH LUGGAGE DO YOU NEED" Erza said "this should get me through the entire trip" I freaked out saying "were just going to deal with cultists right not move house" she said "I don't think we've met who are you" I said "I'm a new member Edward longdas" Lucy introduced herself saying "and I'm Lucy heartfilia it's nice to meet you" she said "likewise both of you" she called out "Natsu Gray we're going" they both came along saying "on it Erza" they quickly went back to fighting when her back was turned  **this is going to be a long trip.**

We bordered the train with Natsu immediately suffering motion sickness with me saying "should we leave him" Erza said "no sadly we need to bring him" he simply made regurgitating sounds with Lucy asking "longdas" I said "call me Edward but yeah" she said "I'm curious how does your magic work" I said "oh mine it just let's me generate anything that's associated with nature be it leaves trees which I excel at or rocks" Erza said "that's a impressive skill you have but can you keep up with my requip" I said "we can find out if you want" she smirked saying "was that a challenge" I heard Happy say "you looove her" I said "can it fur ball" as Natsu still sounded like he was going to vomit Lucy asked "what's wrong with him and transport" Gray said "curse of being a dragon slayer you wind up suffering motion sickness" I said "well this is going to be delightful" Gray replied "come on Edward try to look on the bright side your working with some of Fairy tails strongest members" I said "oh yeah Mr says the floor is his bed" he said "shut Mr piss on the door" I was ready to go for a punch but Erza's angry glare made me decide otherwise.

* * *

Eventually we got to the next town over that of onibus when we left the train Lucy asked "um where's Natsu" we soon figured out that we left him on the train as the train raced ahead Erza said "this is all my fault please Lucy you must punish me as a result" while Lucy freaked out I slamed the energy stop button saying "come on let's catch him" when I said that Erza grabbed a magic fuled car to try and get Natsu back with me thinking  **this guild is gonna be the death of me.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for magic use_**

We eventually caught up to Natsu who was looking more happy than usual he explained "I just fought kageyama though he got away the little coward" Erza looking rather mad said "you what did you at least learn anything about lullaby" he said "come to think of it he had a wired flute looking thing" Lucy came to the realisation and said "that's the instant death spell I've heard of anyone who hears it's tune dies" that made Erza shout-out "he's going for the guild masters meeting" while me Gray and Lucy said "we need to stop him and fast".

Me and the rest of the team went ahead to the next town in pursuit of the eisenwald guild in order to put a stop to their plan however when we reached the onisaba station the area was full of eisenwald members who shouted "oh look it's fairy tail it seems they've come out to play" Erza got ready for battle demanding "where's kageyama" they all laughed and said "you should worry more about our hostage's than that idiot" I said "Gray Natsu you both go for kageyama, Lucy cover me" Erza looked at me saying "you know I'm not even mad at you taking charge" I said "that's a relief oh and hey Gray" he looked at me when I said "last one to the guildhall buys the other one drinks" he said "oh your on now" that was when Erza said "me and Lucy are joining in on that bet as well" Lucy screamed "SINCE WHEN" Natsu said "I'm joining in as well but Erza your still fighting me when we get back" Happy called out "aye sir" I gave everyone a thumbs up as Gray and Natsu left with Happy.

* * *

Me and Ezra made short work of the lesser eisenwald members however when we got inside it was clear that they had hostages with them all saying "what are you gonna do Titania save the masters or save the civilians" I said "why stop at one" I held out my hand saying  _ **nature control: great oak pummeling**_ as a giant wooden fist came towards them Erza leapt in and finished off the rest saying "you have skills Longdas" I said "you too Scarlet" she said "call me Erza" I said "and you call me Edward" she had a competitive smile on her face while she restrained all of the beaten enemies.

When we were about to leave the station to resume out pursuit of kageyama when Erigor appeared and casted a wind wall around the station when Gray asked "you control nature so can't you just dispell the wind" I said "sadly no while it is called nature control it mostly involves controling wood and the earth wind doesn't count" he said "damn" that was when Lucy said "why don't I use one of my spirits" she explained about her celestial spirits and how they worked with Natsu pointing out how weird it is  **rich coming from him** so Lucy summoned up the spirit Virgo allowing us to escape from the wind wall trap  **It's good having such a balanced team.**

We kept up our pursuit of the Aizenwald guild with Natsu defeating Erigor and us making our way to clover town however when we got there kageyama was all ready to play Lullaby I screamed "NO" fortunately makarov convinced him not to although the flute turned into a giant demon I said "what the hell is that thing" kageyama said "it's lullabies true form now you idiots will never stop it" I looked at Gray, Natsu and Erza saying "shall we finishing this" they said "on it" we all stood ready to attack with me making it a little easier for them **nature control: Abor binding** with the monster restrained Erza, Gray and Natsu began their onslaught of the monster sad bit was though when we did kill it the masters meeting hall was crushed along with it  **damn this guild really will be the death of me.**

* * *

**A week later**

A week after the Lullaby mess happened well we weren't exactly in many people's good books mostly due to the meeting hall being flattened and the Aizenwald members who said we went to far date on them  **guild work is hard** that was when makarov said "Edward I've been informed of your performance on the mission you and the others did" I said "first of all sorry" he said "what about the meeting hall ah don't worry the dusty old ruin was in need of renovation anyway but that's what I wanted to discuss" I asked "what is it then master makarov" he said "I want you to work with a team of your choosing it can be anyone who's available right now I have a request that could be very useful to a man of your talents" I asked "so um what am I doing" he held out a request sheet that had written on it:

_To all capable wizards this is a direct request from the magic council. One of our major forts has been besieged by bandit's we are offering a reward of_

I read it saying "a reward of 20,000 JEWEL" he said "not so loud now pick your team young man" I began looking at everyone in the guild to think who would be best.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it felt like the Lullaby arc was rushed it's just I wanted to advance the plot a bit again sorry if you felt it was a mistake.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bold for thought's and change in pov** _**Italics for magic use** _

**Edward's pov**

I looked around the guild hall to try and figure out who would be the best choice for the mission I saw Erza and thought  **ah hah all my problems are over** I walked over and asked "hey Erza I was gonna go on a job care to join me" she said "I'm flattered Edward but it seems Gray, Natsu, Lucy and Happy have gone on a S-class job" I said "so you need to bring them home huh" she said "sorry but really I'm flattered you'd want to go with me" I said "it's fi wait a minute that shit-head Gray never got me the drink he owed me" she said "I'll bring him back then I'll see you later Edward" I waved as she left with her hair blowing about as she walked  **she's pretty wait what the heck am I thinking I've known her for what a week ah fuck fuck fuck** I heard Alzack ask "hey um Edward are you ok" I turned around being beet red at this stage saying "huh yeah I am actually hey Alzack are you and Bisca on a job right now" he said "no not right now why do you ask" I said "well I have a job that's requiring a team to complete so care to join me" he said "sure if we get an explanation of what it is" I said "don't worry I'll explain everything" he went to go grab Bisca while I went to go inform makarov of my new found team.

We'd left the guild about four hours ago with Bisca asking "Edward you said it was a fort right" I said "yeah" she cried out "BUT YOU NEVER MENTIONED IT WAS AT THE TOP OF A GOD DAMN MOUNTAIN" that was why we were talking so long I said "In all fairness the request never said it would be this high up so how was I meant to know" she said "I guess your right" Alzack said "let's take a break it's clear we're all going mad from the walking" both me and Bisca agreed with him. As we sat down we began having our snacks with Alzack asking "hey Edward you mind if I ask you something" I said "go ahead" he asked "it's something the others in the guild have been wondering it's that of why do you never mention your family" I froze a bit thinking of that  **I want to tell them but you know what they seem like a trustworthy group I'll tell the others later** I said "guys would you judge me if I told you" they both said "not at all" I said "I don't know who my dad is" Bisca said "oh I um I'm sorry to hear that" Alzack said "I'm sorry for asking Edward" I said "it's fine although it's because of my mother I wanted to join fairy tail in the first place growing up she'd tell me of the many things it was know for and how my dad was a member" Alzack said "so you wanted to join to try and find him I take it" I said "yes" "hey guys could you let me tell the others myself" they both said "it's something only you can say but do so in your own time" we finished lunch and resumed our walk.

We kept walking for a while with Bisca complaining every so often about the distance when we finally reached the top with me saying "finally now let's begin the ass kicking" Bisca and Alzack both drew their guns and said "on it" I began the assault on the fort **_nature control: earthly smasher_** out of the ground a rocky fist came and smashed the door wide open with me rushing in and scattering the guards at the front  _ **nature control: leaf bullet hail**_ I launched a barrage of leaves that pierced them like bullets with Alzack and Bisca covering me Alzack handling mid to short range attackers while Bisca shot the long range ones before we knew it the whole courtyard was cleared out Alzack said "that went quicker than I thought it would" I while panting a bit said "neither did I" Bisca asked "are you ok Edward" I said "huh yeah I'm fine don't worry" we moved on to clear the rest of the bandit's out doing so in record time  **man this team thing is better than I thought.**

* * *

We finished an hour later with Alzack saying "your kidding right" yeah turns out that the reason we needed to clan the fort out was because the council was doing a photoshoot Bisca said "still the pays nice" I said "um guys I'm likely gonna piss you off even more" they both glared and asked "how so" I held out my hand and said **_nature control: earth surfing_** I made a earth based slide that stretched from the top to the bottom with Bisca screaming "YOUR KIDDING RIGHT WE COULD HAVE JUST HAD YOU WIP UP A SLIDE INSTEAD OF WALKING FOR HOURS" I said "sorry I um thought it would be a bonding experience" Bisca screamed "YEAH WELL IT'S SURE AS HELL TAUGHT ME LOADS ABOUT YOU AND THE FACT YOU ENJOY MAKING WOMEN WORK" I said "let's just go it's clear that I've made you mad" on the way down none of us talked to eachother.

**At the guild hall**

We all returned with me saying "inspite of the little problem at the end this was actually pretty fun" Alzack said "we all make a decent team" Bisca however said "guys not to be a party pooper but the hecks up with the guild hall" she pointed to the hall with me seeing that massive metal beams were sticking out of it I said "no we can't how did we" that was when Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Happy and Erza came back with them also being horrified at the state of the guildhall I with rage in my voice asked "who WHO THE FUCK DID THIS" Mirajane came over saying "it was Phantom Lord" I said "that's it" I was about to storm of with the others asking "what are you going to do" I said "bring the war to them" I was ready to move on when Erza grabbed my arm with tears in her eyes said "Edward d don't please don't do this" I wanted to fight back but those tears there was something so genuine about them that made me feel like I had to make her happy again I held onto her hand and said "alright I'll stay" I used one of my fingers to wipe away her tears saying "I'll be strong for you if you be strong for me Erza" she simply nodded as we both went with everyone else to go to the basement so we could discuss our next move.

After we had our discussion we all went back to Lucy's apartment  **wait does she actually know we're in here** my suspicion was proven right as Lucy shouted "what are you guys doing in here" Erza said to her "since phantom lord are on the warpath against us it's better if we stick together" I was still enraged by what they did but I promised Erza I'd be strong we took the chance to go through all the notable members of phantom lord such as the element four and their resident dragon slayer Gajeel Redfox the iron dragon slayer and the master Jose Porla I said "so we have a formidable opponent it seems" Natsu punched his first together and said "if they come for us I'll beat them all" I said "not without me you won't" my worst fear was confirmed as we received a message to got to the main park Erza said to me "thank you" I asked "for what" she said "for being strong right now it's what we no what I need" I said "anytime Erza anytime" I saw the smile that had a renewed sense of hope in it just creep across her face  **she's not so scary afterall.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for magic use_**

**Edward's pov**

I arrived at the park with all the others only to be horrified by what I saw someone had pinned the entirety of shadow gear to a tree leaving them incredibly hurt Nasty pointed out "that's phantom lord's symbol" as Makarov arrived you could tell he pissed as he destroyed his staff saying "they've gone to far" he called out "it's time for us to go to war" the thing that would still get me to this very day was that no one in the entire guild even Reedus didn't argue with Makarov's decision  **in the end an attack on one is an attack on all.**

After a long time we arrived at phantom lord's base we began our attack Lucy had decided to stay behind but we decided it was for the best as I looked to Alzack and Bisca I said "guys let's send them to hell" Makarov blew open the door allowing us all to barge in at full force Natsu began his assault while Gray and Erza began theirs I with Alzack and Bisca went on my own rampage as of now I wasn't holding back **_nature control: Great oak pummeling_** when another group came for me I held out my hand **_nature control: leaf bullet hail nature control: earthly smasher_** with just three moves I was already decimating the main force with Natsu saying "you seem eager" I said "I guess I'm all fired up now" he smirked knowing what I'd just said as I resumed my onslaught.

We were putting up a good fight however when the element 4 and Gajeel joined in the tide quickly turned against us and somehow Makarov had been beaten Erza decided to say "retreat everyone retreat" I was about to argue but decided it was better this way I said "everyone hop on"  **nature control: earth surfing** I allowed everyone to hop on as we escaped with Alzack and Bisca providing cover fire  **how how did we loose to them.** We returned to fairy tail with our tail still between our legs for better or worse when Lucy explained what was going on about how Phantom Lord began their assault on us because her father paid them to and how she felt this was her fault however I said "Lucy your not to blame right now what's happening isn't your fault you never paid them to come attack us you never asked them to trash the guildhall no what you did was try and live your own life one that your father didn't preordain for you so tell me are you gonna A sit here and cry over it or are you gonna B stand up and say no I won't live the life you choose for me" I saw a fire in her eyes as she said "your right it's not my fault as of for my options I'd be pathetic if I did anything other than option B" I said "that's the spirit Lucy now let's go fight back not as wizards but as a guild" that last part inspired a fire in everyone not just Lucy that was when we heard stamping outside so we decided to find out what it actually was.

* * *

We arrived to see that Phantom Lord's base was moving on two legs with me saying "when did they find the time to build this" however Jose said over a loudspeaker "ah Mr Longdas it's a displeasure to meet you again" I said "feelings mutual Lord freakazoid" he said "you Ignorant little to think I thought you could be one of us well you can die with the rest of them thanks to my Juniper cannon" he prepared a massive energy blast with us all panicking however Erza leapt up saying  _ **Adamantine armour**_ I said "the heck is that armour" she readied what looked like a giant shield as the Juniper cannon fired directly at her I screamed "NOOOO" the balst was intense even she was struggling to hold it back however the cannon ran out of power forcing it to enter a re-charge period Erza though was on the ground injured I ran up to her holding her saying "N N N no Erza don't come on it's ok right come on please" she said "hey I'm fine but I may need to sit this one out a little" she let out a light chuckle as I said "sit tight Erza I'll do everything I can".

As I walked up to the edge of the cliff I heard Gray shout "what the hell are you doing Edward" I said "I'm gonna be the tie-breaker for this war" I let loose my magical power casuing the air around me to become so thick I found it hard to breath and the water to defy gravity as it spinned around and around in the air I could hear the others saying "when did Edward get this strong" I heard Gray say "he didn't become this strong he was always this powerful" I held my hands out making a massive sigil that easily rivaled the phantom lord base in terms of size I said "this is my trump card" **_nature control: Full Forest Revival_** with a single spell a massive forest had appeared with the trees and branches piercing the gargantuan structure casuing it to loose balance and a large portion of it to be destroyed with all my guild mates being impressed I said "I did I" I had used up far to much power and felt myself drift into a state of sleep I muttered "Gra giv m th drins" I lost consciousness as the world went black. 

**An unknown amount of time later**

I finally woke up with everyone surrounding my hospital bed I asked them "wh OH NO PHANTOM LORD DID THEY" Erza placed her hand on mine saying "it's ok we beat them we won" I said "and I sat it out ah man" everyone chuckled as Macao asked "what the hell was that power though" I said "that that was my strongest spell Full Forest River I don't really need to say what it does as you all saw" however makarov who had made a full recovery asked "what was with that power though I didn't see it myself but the others described it" I said "Alzack Bisca I I wasn't entirely honest with you guys remember how I mentioned about me not knowing who my dad was" they said "yeah" I said "that was half the reason I lived in a forest with my mother and didn't join fairy tail until now the other half was that since I was a child the sheer force of my magical power was so intense I couldn't live among people" Alzack said "so that's why you didn't join till now" Bisca said "with sorry Edward that you had to be forced into using that much power" the three of us went in for a three way hug with everyone saying "aww" although Gray said "now that that's all done and dusted shall we rebuild the guildhall" I had a confused look on my face with Alzack saying "I'll explain on the way".

* * *

I arrived at the guildhall to see was a absolute wreck Macao however asked "quick question Edward what are we going to do about that forest you made" I saw that the forest was still there I said to them "normally I'd say chop it down but me and forests have a close relationship so I would rather not" Gray asked "can it talk to you" I said "yeah I speak for the trees they say YOU OWE ME THAT DRINK FULLBUSTER" he said "I was hoping you'd forgot about them" Alzack asked "when you say speak for the trees are you The lorax" I said "bitch I might be".

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So after a bit of consideration I've decided I'll end this fic at the Tartaros arc as I can't think of many ways I can develop Edwards character at that stage. I might do a follow up fic about Edward and Erza's children but I'm still on the fence about that I do have a wedding chapter planned though so hope that's enough.

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for magic use_**

**Edward's pov**

**Three weeks later**

The Phantom Lord incident had been over and done with for three weeks now and since than the guild was starting to recover reconstruction had already began and we had restarted our flow of jobs as well as that I'd gone on a few jobs with Alzack and Bisca as well as a few with Erza who yeah me and her have gotten a lot more friendly with eachother but as of for me Alzack and Bisca we've become known as the team guerilla warfare however today I had the surprise of my life as Mirajane said "hey Edward have you seen this" she held out a newspaper that has my face on it saying:

_The new boy of fairy tail with a burning passion this is Edward Longdas while it's no secret that he hasn't been with the guild for very long all can see his immense potential where this future ace will go next no one knows_

The remaining articles were about me and Guerilla warfare and some pin ups of Mirajane she asked "so what do you think huh" I said "they're making a big deal out of nothing is what I see" Gray said "hey warrior of the forest" I was confused by what he said when he held out a poster of me saying  _thank you warrior of the forest_ based on the design it was clear a child had made it although I asked "why warrior of the forest though" he said "are you forgetting about the forest you made" I said "like you forget about the drinks" he said "very funny" yeah sadly the forest I'd made didn't look as if it was leaving any time soon fortunately I'd managed to make it stretch outward towards the sea rather than towards the town already it had become a favourite spot for people to go on dates or for children to play whereas for me it was a reminder of how I went off the rails  **oops** Erza said to me though "we have a job to go on care to join us" I would say no but Alzack and Bisca have gone out on a different job so I might as well join them.

**Five days later**

The job we went on yeah it was a complete disaster the theatre burned down the audience nearly died yet we still got a standing ovation and Loke had been revealed to be a celestial spirit all along so yeah I've had a difficult few days luckily Loke was decent enough to let us go to a expensive resort with him complete with a casino and a beach **finally some rest** I swear that the guild is going to make my hair go white before I'm thirty never mind when I'm elderly I stopped my thoughts as I saw Erza sitting as she stared out at the sea I walked up asking "hey Erza you ok" she looked as if she broke out of a trance saying "oh hey Edward I'm ok how are you" I said "I'm fine are you sure your alright" she said "I'm sure" she placed her hand on my chest saying "but I appreciate your concern really I do" after that we both headed for the casino.

* * *

While I was at my room to get dressed for the casino Gray came up asking "hey Edward I need you to be straight with me about something" I asked "sure what about" he asked "do you have a thing for Erza" I was heavily embarrassed because of his question **I mean sure me and Erza get along well and yeah I will admit she's an attractive young woman wait oh God do I really have a thing for her gahhh** I said to Gray "I um don't know" he said "so you don't know what way you like her" I said "I guess that's a good way of putting it" he said "alright also" he wispered "is it me or is that blue haired girl following me" he pointed his thumb behind him as I saw a blue haired girl running away I said "didn't you not fight her at some stage" he said "yeah I did ah you know what let's go to the casino".

I arrived at the casino with Erza, Lucy, Natsu, Happy and Gray Loke would be with us but he was currently chatting up some women in the corner I was dressed in a brown dress suit with a white dress shirt and a green tie when I got a look at Erza I couldn't help but blush as I thought about Gray's question earlier she asked "is everything ok" I turned to her saying "huh oh yeah everything's fine" she said "well then let's get to enjoying the evening" we all began walking around the casino just enjoying all the many amusements it brought right now Gray was playing blackjack, Natsu and Happy were currently at the bar having all the food it offered while me, Erza and Lucy were at the roulette table yeah turns out I have quite the talent for gambling while we played a boy with dark skin and blond hair came over taking over the position of the dealer he wispered "hey Erza it's been a while" for some reason she was panicked by his arrival although before I could ask what was wrong we both got trapped in a unknown area.


	9. Tower of heaven more like Tower of falling in love

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for magic use_**

**Edward's pov**

I eventually woke up after being knocked out I was barlba able to mutter "ugh what the hell did they put in my drink" I felt really lethargic as I looked around I saw Erza was restrained next to me and someone carrying Happy away however I heard Erza say "Edward your awake" I still had a lingering pain in my head as I said "what happened" she said while looking as if she could cry "my old friends took us hostage and as of for your pain well when you got free of Shô's spell you tried fighting back and Simon used a tranquilizing bullet on you" I said "remind me to never annoy Bisca if that's what a tranq round feels like" I wanted to run my head but my hands were bound I asked her "why would they go to these lengths to get you back" she was now fully crying as she explained her history with this place it was something known as the Tower of heaven and how she was a slave here until she escaped but not before being betrayed by a friend of hers called Jellal who was a fellow slave at this stage she was crying bucketfuls of tears with me saying "hey hey it's ok Erza you don't need to feel bad" she said "I I used to be a girl who always cried" I interupted her saying "but now your a mighty woman who stands above everyone who dares to hurt her or her friends" she looked up while sniffling due to her tears saying "you you really think that about me" I said "Erza I'll admit here and now I admire you greatly heck if it wasn't for you and the others I don't know where I'd be right now so velbeli me when I say I'll support you through all of this" she said "thank you Edward".

After Erza had stopped crying she was taken away by a number of others all the while the guards went into a frenzy over some I that broke in apparently one of them used ice magic  **dang it Gray** when I was alone I began rubbing my hands together to try a break the rope when that failed I tried a different approach **_nature control: leaf dagger_** ah the first spell I ever learned when I doubt go back to basics fortunately it paid off as I cut myself free and broke out a few guards saw me but I was able to quickly knock them out as I left the room I said "time to go find me a Titania".

While I walked around barely navigating the twists and turns of the tower I fought with a load of guards along the way  **come on where are you guys** I tried listening for any indication of the others come on even Happy's "aye sir" would be enough however while I didn't hear "aye sir" I did hear Gray using magic  **Ice-make: Bazooka** when I heard those words I saw guards flying I ran in his direction calling out "Gray" he with Lucy, Erza  **wait when did she get free** and Juvia he said "Edward when did you" I said "I got nabbed along with Erza and I just got free" he gave me a fist bump saying "well it's good your free now where the hell are we" Erza began explaining what the Tower was and her history with it with a few tears being shed by Lucy and Juvia feeling bad for her she said to us "I want you all to leave" I said "Erza what" she said to us "this is my fight and mine alone so please go home" before we could argue she ran away as fast as she can.

* * *

I raced after Erza with Gray while Juvia and Lucy went in a different direction as we ran he asked "Edward I know this is difficult but" I said "I'll be fine Gray let's just help Erza" he said "you know it's painfully clear you have feelings for her you know" I blushed heavily saying "I told you I don't know how I feel about her" he said "whatever you say" I felt him put his hand on my shoulder saying "Edward I'm here for you man's besides if you have feelings for her I wouldn't be shocked if she feels the same" I said "let's just go".

We encountered a massive room that was filled with bird cages and a man with a owl shaped head who looked as if he was eating Natsu with Natsu and that Simon person Erza mentioned about looking as if they'd had the crap kicked out of them I said to Gray "ok first let's beat this bird-brained fucktard and then let's go save Erza" Gray said "she'll be fine so we can do this".

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So something I thought I'd do for a little bit of fun is give out Edwards stats
> 
> Attack power: 4/5  
> Defensive power: 4/5  
> Speed: 5/5  
> Intelligence: 4/5  
> Love for nature: 7/5  
> Love for Erza: ∞/5

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for magic use_**

**Edward's pov**

As me and Gray rushed into the fight Natsu had lost he said "I'll get happy you go for the other guy" I said "on it"  _ **nature control: earth surfing**_ I moved in a quick as I could to grab Simon  **there's not a lot of ground here shit I'm at a disadvantage ah just my luck I get sent to a tower in the middle of the ocean you know what next time I deal with a calamity like this why don't we make it were someone in fairy tail betrays us** when I grabbed Simon he said "thank you wait your one of Erza's friends aren't you" I said "I am now while I'd love to talk I have to ask what the fuck is that guy" he said "he's a dark wizard called Fukuro and yes he did just eat Natsu" I said "well than I'll just have to make him spit him out" I pounded my fist into my hand to show how ready I was ready for battle.

I managed to leap to a new bird cage to get closer to Gray and Fukuro's fight the latter of who was flying like a bird while avoiding Gray's ice attacks with him in range I was ready to help Gray out  _ **nature control: Abor binding**_ with him restrained he said "fool I have the salamander's flames now" I said "I didn't need to stop you just delay you" before he could react Gray kicked him in his jaw with me throwing him into a different cage I saw that he was disoriented by the throw so I decided to play even dirtier  _ **nature control: great oak pummeling**_ he incinerated the fist only for Gray to swoop down and attempt to pound him however Gray got surrounded by Natsu's fire with Fukuro saying "if you were really the salamander's friend you would know just how hot his flames are".

I shouted "GRAY" I could see that he was being outmatched by Fukuro but I couldn't do anything my wooden attacks couldn't do anything and my leaves would be of no use however by some herculean leap in logic Gray had froze the fire just enough that he was able to move ahead. As both the fire and ice battled for control Gray used a move I'd never seen before  _ **Ice Blade: seven slice dance**_ as Fukuro fell to the ground he spat Natsu out Gray said to us "we have to get to Erza and get her back to Fairy tail so that way she won't cry ever again" Simon said to us "it seems Erza has found herself a nice guild".

* * *

I carried on running up the tower along with Natsu as Gray had taken Happy so him and the others could escape mostly because the magic council were preparing to fire an Etherion blast  **seriously what is with them** I heard Natsu say "Erza's gonna be fine Edward" I said "yeah she's not half as soft as what some idiots believe she is" he said "damn right" as we got to the top I was faced with Erza fighting a blue haired man my guess is that it was that Jellal guy she mentioned I said "Erza" she said "Edward get away damn it please" I said "no I promised you I'd be strong for you don't you remember" she came to the realisation of what I said I said "at that point I wanted to do so many bad things to phantom lord I was ready to I told myself I'd be filled with regret if I did but you came along and stopped me from doing something I would definitely regret" she had a small tear in her eye as I said "don't you get it you saved me once Erza now it's time I repay you and I'm gonna do so by bringing you back to fariy tail or I should say back home" she said "Edward" Jellal made a taunt taunt of saying "my my such friendship or could it be that there's a deeper affection between you both could it be that" he looked up saying "you love each other" his comment caught us off guard  **shit this again it's as I told Gray I don't know on one hand she's been a massive source of support for me and I'm grateful to be her friend because of it at the same time I have come to care greatly for her could it be that I actually love her ah fuck you love why're you so confusing** my train of thought was interupted as Natsu began fighting Jellal who had in my confusion began the sacrifice ritual on Erza I said "flames for brains you handle the blue one I'll get Erza" he said "on it".

I ran over to Erza trying desperately to get her out of the crystal I said "Erza wait for me" she reached her hand out crying out "Edward" I was barely able to get a grip however she said "Edward even though we haven't known eachother that long I want you to know I really have enjoyed being around you" I said "Erza don't talk like that come on let's go home and make some more great memories this time  let's make ones of just you and me come on DON'T GIVE IN NOW" she grabbed my hand to pull herself out of the crystal as I helped her although as she got a grip the Etherion blast fired I pulled Erza out saying "hold on".

When the blast had finished firing I realised that the entire tower was in fact a giant lacrima I said "what the" Erza was holding onto me as Natsu kept up his fight with Jellal I felt Erza's forehead saying "your getting cold" she grabbed my hand saying "Edward are you there" I could see she was loosing consciousness as I said "Erza I'm" she said "as I said earlier if anything happens I" I stopped her saying "remember we're going to get out of this one and make some memories with eachother ones that are nice and warm" she said "I'm sorry" she used her strength to grab my shirt and throw me off the edge of the tower as I screamed "ERZA" while I fell the tower blew up.

 


End file.
